The Ninth Mechanics of Hearing Workshop - Auditory Mechanisms: Processes and Models - The Benson Hotel, Portland Oregon, July 23-28, 2005 - This proposal requests support for a workshop to bring together active senior experimentalists and theoreticians working in hearing mechanics in diverse species, along with students and junior investigators entering this field of research. The purpose of the workshop is to discuss, at length and in depth, the most recent theoretical and experimental work in the field, together with the currently important issues and controversies. One primary goal of the workshop is to advance the understanding of the peripheral mechanisms of hearing. An increased understanding of auditory mechanics will aid in our understanding of, and future treatment of hearing impairment. The primary objective is to promote strong interaction and connections between theoretical and experimental scientists. To ensure involvement of all attendees in each interest area, the number of orally presented papers will be limited to approximately 50 to avoid parallel sessions. This number will allow ample representation of different opinions while still being conducive to free discussion. Poster sessions will permit individuals who are not selected for oral presentations to present their data and ideas. Written copies of the papers will be circulated to registrants of the meeting a month before the meeting and the proceedings of the meeting will be published immediately afterward. This rapid publication time scale will be accomplished by requiring authors to submit manuscripts electronically at the time of registration or at the meeting itself. The secondary goal is to introduce mechanics-of-hearing scientists to the idea and feasibility of science outreach. To this end, the workshop will have a scientific outreach component where one of the plenary speakers will provide a lecture for high school students. In addition, attendees will receive information and experience in how to be proactive in the area of public education for hearing science.